Brotherly Love
by Hmob1994
Summary: Dedicated to my Deceased unborn siblings. Slash and serious OOC. Written because JD should love his brother while he has him.


A note from ME

**A note from ME! **A special, short story for my not siblings, as today on the 18th September 2008, it should have been their birthdays. Eight years ago today, my Mum miscarried twins, and it was only recently that I found out about them, but I still love them as if they were alive.

So, happy birthday, my unborn siblings.

**Brotherly**** Love**

JD sat down on the sofa in Perry's apartment, and yawned. Perry himself wasn't due home for another few hours, as he was stuck on-call, as was Elliot, Carla and Turk… JD grinned at the thought of his hot-tempered lover being on-call with his friends. His smile faltered when he remembered how close he was to losing those friends when he told them about him and Perry… Elliot had initially thought he was joking; Turk had looked at him with such a look of disgust… Only Carla had taken him seriously.

_I didn't talk to Turk for a week… he seemed almost… embarrassed about me…_

His smile faded to a frown as he remembered telling Dan…

_**JD held the phone nervously, willing Dan to pick up. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, he heard the phone clunk, and Dan's familiar, yet tired voice.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Dan! Hey, it's me…"  
"Johnny! How are you?" Dan's voice changed pitch to a more cheerful, lively tone.**_

"_**I'm… I'm fine…"**_

"_**Picked up any hot girls recently? Oh, how's Coxie as well?"**_

"_**Um… It… It's about that which I'm phoning about…"**_

"_**Which one? Coxie or dating?"**_

"_**Um… Both"**_

_**A pause. Then: "Continue…"  
"I'm kind of… Dating Doctor Cox?" It almost sounded like a question.**_

"…"

"_**Dan?"  
"…"**_

"_**Dan, are you there?"**_

"…" _**The phone clunked as it was put down, and JD sighed, and walked over to the sofa, still cradling the phone.**_

_**He was in the same position, staring blankly at the wall, when Perry came home.**_

"_**Newbie, I'm back!" Perry shouted as he shrugged off his coat, showing a tight T-shirt which showed off his muscular arms and impressive six-pack perfectly. He had picked that shirt JUST for getting home to JD… He had kept it in his locker to make sure that he didn't get anything on it. However, he wasn't greeted by the turned on Newbie he had hoped for… Instead, JD had looked up once, waved slightly, and resumed staring at the wall.**_

"_**Hey, Priscilla? Isn't this meant to be the part where you fall down at my feet?" Receiving no answer, he sighed and sat down next to JD.**_

"_**Alright, I give. What's wrong?" JD looked up at him blankly, and sighed.**_

"_**I called Dan today…"  
Perry winced. He had finally told JD, after six months of begging, that he could tell his 'Little Friends' about… them. He had been ecstatic.**_

"_**What happened?"**_

_**So JD had told him everything. And then restrained him from calling Dan up himself. Then Stole his Porsche keys to stop him from driving to Dan's. Then got tied to the bed for his troubles. Not that that was such a bad thing…**_

JD sighed, and turned on the TV, to watch the news.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rung. JD frowned. Perry had keys (Of course) and not many people would call on you at 11 at night… Cautiously, he opened the door.

"Hey little brother."  
"DAN! What on earth are you doing here?" JD practically yelled, throwing open the door and standing back to let his older brother in.

"Just wanted to say hi to my little brother, and… say sorry."

"What?"

"For my reaction to you and Coxie… I shouldn't had reacted like that. It's… it's cool by me."

JD nodded, smiling slightly, as Dan pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Perry slid his key into the lock, and turned it, pushing the door open.

"Newbie, I'm back…" He called quietly, as was custom. He pulled off his coat as his eyes adjusted to the dark to stare at the sofa in the semi-light of the flickering TV screen, where he knew JD would be sleeping as he waited for him. It was the same whenever he was on-call. He would wake JD up in the morning with a seductive whisper, informing him not to wait up as he wouldn't be back till anytime in the early, or occasionally late, morning. JD however, would completely ignore his instructions and sit on the sofa, where he was either conked out when Perry got in, or would leap up, jump on Perry, wrap his legs around his waist as his hands tangled themselves in his hair, and kiss him wordlessly. Often when Perry had had a bad day, and wanted nothing more then to take his Newbie to bed.

_Weird… he always seems to be awake whenever I need him, but never when I don't…_

However, instead of a charging, turned-on JD, or a gentle, sleeping one, the sight which greeted him was much different.

On the sofa, JD was curled up, snoozing quietly, his head on his older brother's shoulder, who, in turn, had his head resting on JD's. The sight was one which would have sent Elliot into a high-pitched collection of "Awww…"s, but only succeeded in making Perry chuckle. He walked to his room and found a blanket which he threw over JD and Dan. Fondly, he ruffled JD's hair and planted a light kiss on his forehead before going to catch himself a few well deserved Z's.

**A note from ME! **I'm not really sure about this one… All three of them seem really OOC…

Please tell me what you think, and you can probably look forward to another Sibling-related story this time next year as well. I'll probably do Doctor Cox and Paige.

**A note from ME! Continued **I did actually write this on the 18th, but my internet wasn't working.


End file.
